It has been known that hardly water-soluble pharmaceuticals will be ineffectively absorbed through digestive tracts. It is important to elevate the dissolution rate of these pharmaceuticals in order to improve these absorption through digestive tracts. Therefore it has been attempted to elevate the dissolution rate of hardly water-soluble pharmaceuticals to thereby improve the absorption of the same.
On the other hand, it is believed that cycloartenol ferulate, which is a component of .gamma.-oryzanol, has antiarteriosclerotic, gonadotropic and antioxidant effects and is effective in treating various diseases including autonomic imbalance, hypertension and hepatic disorder.
However it is very difficult to isolate cycloartenol ferulate in high purity from .gamma.-oryzanol. Further since cycloartenol ferulate is insoluble in water, it is ineffectively absorbed through digestive tracts and hardly transfers into blood when orally administered.
Thus it is believed that cycloartenol ferulate will insufficiently exert its pharmacological and physiological effects when administered alone or as a component of .gamma.-oryzanol.